Valentine
by xbecbebex
Summary: Rapunzel is curious about what a valentine is and Eugene is the only one who can tell her.  a little late i know


**First Tangled Fanfiction, so take it easy on me. I've read enough of them to hopefully stay in character… READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I'd fully appreciate feedback! Also, I know this is a little late since it's not Valentine's Day anymore but I thought this sucked, so please leave feedback and let me know what you think?**

**DISCLAIMER: HEY GUESS WHAT? I don't own Tangled or Rapunzel or Pascal or Eugene soooo. Yeah. **

"Pascal, what's a valentine?" Rapunzel asked her faithful friend who chirped at her happily. He turned a delightful light pink color and curled up around her ankle. She smiled warmly at him and picked him up, cupping him in her small hand.

She sighed softly and sat down on her bed, her bare feet curling up beneath her. "That doesn't answer my question, Pascal." He looked dismayed for a brief moment before scurrying away. She heard footsteps approaching her room. It was her room after all, despite it not feeling like it and despite it being the size of her tower…

"Hey there, Blondie." At the sound of Eugene's voice, Rapunzel's heart started fluttering. She never knew it was possible before she met him that her body could feel this way. Cold and hot all at once. A wide smile appeared on her lips as she jumped up eagerly from her bed.

"Eugene!" She threw her arms around him as if she hadn't seen him all day when she had seen him only a half hour ago. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. Sometimes, he felt such desperation to hold her that it scared him. But only a little.

"I have a question for you and Pascal is not being helpful." Eugene looked over to where the frog, er chameleon was perched on her windowsill. He stuck a long tongue out at the pair and Eugene stuck his out too. He looked down at Rapunzel and smiled.

"Anything, Princess. You ask and I shall tell." He clearly wasn't expecting the question that flew out of her lips in a hurry.

"What's a Valentine, Eugene?" He looked sheepish for a few seconds before clearing his throat.

"A valentine is a card that a guy usually writes to a girl to beg for forgiveness for bad things he's done. But it's romantic. But corny. Very corny."

Rapunzel wrinkled her nose in that way Eugene has come to adore and looks up at him with big green eyes. "But why does he do bad things? Why would anyone do bad things?" Eugene sighed and reminded himself that Gothel hadn't taught her much of anything. Except that the world was full of bad people which clearly wasn't true. At least not most of the time.

"Sometimes people don't mean to hurt one another. Sometimes it just happens. Usually it's just a misunderstanding and that's why valentines are so important. It's a way for a guy to make up for all the bad he's done or possibly will do to his beloved."

Rapunzel nodded eagerly, looking down at her feet before back up at him. "Well, I don't want a valentine from you then, because you've done absolutely nothing wrong." She said it so seriously that Eugene couldn't help but laugh. She looked hurt then and walked away from him then. His body felt cold and he followed her to the window.

"Rapunzel, I'm sorry for laughing.. That's not the only thing about valentines. They're also ways of expressing undying love. I hope you'll accept mine." He pulled out a semi-crumpled up piece of paper. It was red and was supposed to be a heart but it came out looking a little differently.

"It's not the greatest art I've made, but it'll do." It had written on it, simply BE MINE. On the back it said I LOVE YOU. Rapunzel looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I thought I was already yours. Why are you asking me again?" Eugene hurriedly hugged her to him and smiled at her thought process.

"It's just a saying, Princess. I know you're mine. You're all mine and nothing's going to change that. But this sappy little card is just a way to prove my love to you. So, will you be mine? Again?"

Rapunzel lifted up her head and looked up at him, her pain from moments ago instantly forgotten. "Of course, Eugene." Her lips were on his in seconds and he kissed her back with equal fervor. There was a loud chirp and the couple pulled away from each other to see a dark blue Pascal, looming nearby.

"What's your frog's problem?" Eugene asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh, I forgot! He had asked me first! That's why I wanted to know what it meant!" Eugene furrowed his brow and marched over to the dresser to pick up the offending animal.

"Hey there, Pascal. There seems to be a little bit of a misunderstanding. You see… Frogs can't be peoples' valentines! It's just not right! That's not how things are done out in the real world. I don't know how you two celebrated it up in your.." He was cut off by a long tongue entering his right ear and he let go a very manly shriek.

Pascal jumped out of his hands and ran up Rapunzel's arm to nestle himself on her shoulder. Eugene looked up to see Rapunzel staring at him reprovingly. "Now, now boys, no need to fight. I'll be both your valentines. That's allowed, isn't it?" She addressed Eugene who shrugged before shooting a glare at Pascal.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes as she walked away from Eugene to look out the window again. He joined her, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Am I always going to have to share you, Blondie?" Eugene whispered into her ear causing that warm feeling to run through her body. She nodded before turning around to hug him to her.

"But I'm always yours." She said softly, her green eyes were bright and cheery. She was still clutching the paper Eugene had given her and he took it from her hands to place on her windowsill.

"And I am yours." Eugene responded with a raised brow as he watched the frog crawl away from them in a hurry.

"I hope Max has a Valentine." Rapunzel mused and with that, Eugene knew he was never going to fall out of love, he would just keep getting deeper. His girl was one of a kind. And all his.


End file.
